Following recent increase in capacity of storage media, such as hard disks and secure digital (SD) cards, a demand arose for methods for efficient editing of data of large-size files. In particular, the need for editing large-size video files has increased in small systems with a low processing capacity such as digital cameras. However, when the processing of inserting a new frame or removing some frames is performed with respect to video files, data of the frame stored after the aforementioned frames have to be transferred forward or rearward and such processing takes time. The same problem also arises when the data volume of the frames that are the object of the insertion processing or removal processing is small.
In file systems of file allocation tables (FAT) that are used in storage media, data are stored in cluster units, and data links are managed by the link structure of clusters. As a result of the data being stored in cluster units, by modifying the link structure of the clusters, it is possible to perform the insertion processing or removal processing, without transferring the data. However, in this case, the position of data that are the object of editing is limited to boundary positions of the clusters and the size of data that are the object of insertion processing and removal processing is limited to a multiple of the cluster size. Accordingly, a technique for performing data editing processing which is not limited to the cluster size has been suggested (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-75856 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-298611).